


And In Between, Life Happens

by Kare (Powrhug), Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Kare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s too beaten and bruised to do anything NC-17, Danny doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Between, Life Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal, 7/31/11

Shattered shards of pain ran up his spine, through his legs, across his jaw. There would be bruises tomorrow, but for now there was only feeling.

“What am I going to do with you?” Danny asked, his voice rough with something Steve couldn’t quite identify.

“I dunno Danny, what are you going to do with me?” The smile came quick, turning into a grimace when the action aggravated his split lip.

“Come on big guy, turn over.” Danny half nudged, half punched Steve, urging him onto his stomach.

Danny loved Steve’s back. It was broad and tan and smooth, almost vulnerable in appearance compared to the rest of him. He couldn’t help himself. He found his mouth running along the damp, heated skin. Only slightly. Barely there.

A taste.

“Danny.” Steve groaned, arching a little under his touch. “I’m not sure I can….”

“I know, babe. I just want to touch you. You okay with that? Can you handle that in the broken down state you’ve gotten yourself into, Princess?”

”Hey…” Danny pushed Steve down as he attempted to rise in protest. Gentle but firm.

“Easy now. I’m kidding. Kidding. Half kidding anyway,” His voice was soft, hands insistent as began the massage. Fingers pressing into tired flesh, mouth occasionally lingering on salty skin.

“You’re good at this.” Steve’s voice was muffled, his mouth half buried in the pillows beneath him. His mind floating toward painless.

“Yeah? Want me to do this for the rest of our lives?” Danny closed his eyes as the words escaped him. Cursing inward wondering where the hell they’d come from.

But Steve turned beneath him, slowly, surely. He captured Danny’s hands in his own before Danny could turn, take back, fully regret.

“Yeah Danny, I do.”

Danny smiled in a way that made Steve ache more than the bruises, and Steve pulled him down against him. Arms around arms, legs pressing against legs.

“Me laying on you? Really Steve? I’m sure this is doing wonders for those aches you were just bellyaching about.” Danny grinned into their kiss, careful to brace himself, trying to take on the majority of his weight. Trying to shelter and protect.

But Steve pulled him down flush, nuzzling his neck into Danny’s neck, letting himself be surrounded by everything Danny, “Why don’t you let me decide that, you pain in the ass.”

Danny leveraged free, laughing as he moved toward the door, “I tell you what, babe, it’s hard to resist such sweet talk. And just because of your considerable charms, McGarrett, I’ll be back in five with some ice, some Advil, and if you’re really, really good, maybe some of that awesome chocolate vanilla massage oil Jenna gave us last Christmas.”

Danny moved quickly, ducking out the door as he tried to hide the smirk that formed at the corners of his mouth when he heard Steve groan. They’d concluded from experience with the stuff that smelling like a s’more wasn’t the most sexy idea anyone had ever come up with. Perfect for a day in between battering and bruises when love took precedence over lust.

“Danny?”

Danny leaned back in the room, “Yeah, babe?”

“I meant what I said.”

Danny nodded, not having to ask what he meant. He thought maybe he could handle having moments like this the rest of his life. “I’ll be right back.”

 

~end~


End file.
